phoenix wright turnabout pokemon
by Kakkid
Summary: can phoenix find the truth behind jim leeders death‽


phoenix wright turnabout pokemon

one day pikachu was at the gym place where he fights trainers

however when he went to the leader guy a THUNDER BOLT CAME OUT OF NOWHERE!

the thunder set the guy on fire and he burned to deth

"O NOOOOOO" screamed pikachu

everyone was screaming and running around

inthe comotion pikachu picked up the phone

"HEEEEEEEELP"

"ok"

MEANWHILE

the man in the cheap blue suit put down the phone

"maya we got a case" said the man

he put on his cheap blue suit and put on his shiny badge and it was phoenix wright ace attorney who will defend pikachu in court

phoenix went to the gym place and saw ash on the ground where the trainer was

"wow he mustve hurt" said phoenix

he left and gumshoe was there

"hey pal" said gumshoe

"what happened here" said phoenix

"well pal pikachu killed a guy with his thunder capabilities"

"ok ill defend him"

he took pikachus case and went back to crime scene now that he could investigate

"nick i found something" said maya and she took out a stick with a star on top

"wat could this be" said phoenix putting it in the court record

there was nothing left to find so they went out to eat at some fancy diner place it wasnt a d8 tho wich made both of them sad

_AT THE TRIAL_

"court is now in sesion" said udgey

"i am ready ur honor"

"where is the prosecutor" said udgey

"here" said a voice and then a shaymin climbed up and stood on the prosecutors bench "my name is prosecutor shymain and im a prosecutor"

"ok mr shymain" said udgey "make ur opening statement"

"very well" said shymain and he took out document "now this case is for the murder of the local gym leader, jim leeder"

"kek" said phoenix "i suppose u cud say the gym was a gym connected to him by fate"

"yea whatever" said shymane "i call my witness to the stand"

witness came to the stand

"name and occupation"

"my name is ash catchthem" said ash

"ok testify"

"(weird)" thought phoenix "(it almost feels like ive seen this guy before)"

=====================WITNESS TESTIMONY=====================

"i took my pet pikachu to the gym"

"he really needed to work out he was getting fat"

"however he got into rage when he saw the leader and he hit him with boltgsr"

"HOLD IT" shouted phoenix "anyone couldve done that"

"no pikachu is the only one who can use thunder bolt"

"OBJECTINE!" shouted phoenix "there was a magic wand at the crime scene!"

"WHAT" shouted ash "but what does it do?!"

"theres only one way to find out" said phoenix "MAGIC!" he swung the wang and shymain turned to dust

"HOLY FUCK SHYMAINS DEAD" shouted phoenix

"well if theres no prosecutor then i declare pikac-"

"OBJECTION"

"actually no. dont do that" said a voice and a victini was standing on the bench

"whos this" said phoenix

"my name is victiny tiny and i am also a prosecutor"

"ok" said udgey

"uhhh anyway" said phoenix and he pointed "AS YOU CAN SEE, THIS WAND USES THUNDER SO PIKACHU CANT BE THE CULPRIT"

"lol" said ash "stupid pikachu couldve used it"

"why would pikachu need a wand when he can do it himself?" said phoenix "obviously because it was used by SOMEONE ELSE!"

"but who" said victini

"the only other culprit at the scene, MR ASH KETCHUP!"

"AAAAAAAAAGH!" screamed ash

"ah, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes" shouted the gallery in anticipation and udgey slamed his gavel

"ORDER" shouted judge

"wh-why?" coughed ash "why would i want to murder jim leeder?"

"its because he was the gym leader" said phoenix "you wanted to lead it but his pokemon were too strong so you plotted to murder him so you could take control AND THEN YOUD FRAME PIKACHU!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAH" screamed ash

"OBJECTION" shouted victiny "lol not so fast mr wright"

"wat"

"there is a contradiction ehre" said victiny "i present the remains of shymain!"

"but where are the remains" said phenix

"there arent any" siad maya

"exactly" siad victiny "that wand doesnt leave ash behind when its used"

phenix decided to test it so he picked up the wand and swung it at victiny

he burned but no ashes were left

"ah..." groaned phonix "wait HES DED SO-"

"OBJECTION!"

"FUCK!"

and then a shiny linoone was at the stand

"my name is shiny linoone and i am ALSO a prosecutor"

"o no look nick hes shiny!" said maya

"(this guy will be tough)"

"now" said linoone "as dear victiny pointed out that wand could not have been used because ash was found on the scene"

"NOOOOOOO" screamed phenix

"youve run out of evidence pheonix. now... BLACK OUT!"

"(dammit what am i gonna do i cant black out now...)"

phonix pondered his situation

"(AHA!)"

phenix slammed the desk

"no mr linoone... there was NO ash left on the scene"

"WHAT" shouted linoone "IMPOSSIBLE!"

"NOT" shouted phoenix "i request detective gumshoe check the scene"

"wtf pal!" shouted gumshoe on the phone "theres no ash any more!"

"w-well maybe it blew away" sweated linoone

phoenix shook his head

"why would it be windy in a gym?"

"then WHERE did the ash go phoenix"

"its simple" siad phoenix "the ash is in this courtroom!"

"WHAAAAT" shouted linoone

"are you sure you know what your doing nick" siad maya

"yea" said phoenix "now let me all show you the exact location of this ash!" he pointed

and he pointed at the witness stand

"ITS RIGHT THERE!"

ash started sweating

"the truth is you knew about the ash thing! when u used the wand u knew the lack of ash would incriminate u"

"but you said ANYONE could have used it" said linoone

"ha ha nope" said phoenix "because the ash that was on the ground was not in fact ash... it was the WITNESS, ASH CATCHEM!"

"n...n..." sweated ash "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed "FINE! i killed him! the truth is i had a feerce sexual relationship with a victim! there was tangle of blind love with me with him. as a result, i killed him."

"wow" said phenix "thats actally reely sad" he felt sorry for ash the tragic villain

"sniff" sniffed linoone... "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" it was SO sad he cried himself to death

"WOAH" shouted phonix "i-i didnt do it this time!"

"whatever" said udgey "i declare pik-"

"OBJECTION" shouted jubilife rival who was ANOTHER prosecutor

"too late rival." said udgey "i declare the defendant pikachu NOT GUILTY anyway"

"o." said jubilife "fuck"

just then jubilife hit his toe on the side of the prosecutors bench and he died

-AFTER TRIAL-

"thank u phoenix" said pikachu

"it was no problem" said phenix

"now" sadi maya "who wants burgers"

"ME"

the end


End file.
